Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floatable land vehicle.
Description of the Background Art
A floatable land vehicle can be understood to be vehicles such as wheeled or continuous-track vehicles, which are usually used on land but which do not sink in water. They are, for example, amphibious vehicles, in particular amphibious combat vehicles.
If necessary, land vehicles are transported to a desired operational area by ship for humanitarian or military purposes. However, the problem frequently arises that the ship which transports the land vehicles to the desired operational area is unable to dock on shore, so that the land vehicles must be brought from the ship to the shore. Floatable land vehicles have proven to be successful, which may be launched directly into the water and then driven to land.
Particularly when there are great distances between the ship and shore, the floatable land vehicle requires a high degree of floating stability, since external conditions, such as water flow and wind, may change unpredictably between the ship and the shore.